Battle Group Divine Light
. Chapter One: Distress In the middle of Slipspace, the battle group Divine Light was sent to answer a distess signal. This battle group contained one separatist battleship and three CCS-class Battlecruiser escorts. Shipmaster Uasp Erbomee is the leader of this group. "Sir, coming ot of Slipspace in five Human minutes," said a Major Domo on the bridge. "Excellent, prepare for combat," replied Uasp Erbomee. "Aye, Aye Shipmaster," answered the major domo. As they came out of slipspace, a heavily damaged CCS-class Battlecruiser and two frigates were retreating towards their location. "Battle group Divine Light, this what is left of the Fleet of Sunrise, there is a brute ambush up ahead, be weary," warned the Fleet Master. "Don't worry, we're prepared," replied Uasp Erbomee. Chapter Two: Battle of the moon Gasis "Fleet Master, do you think your ship will be able to fight?" asked Uasp. "Yes, but it has limited fire," replied Fleet Master. "We'll circle the moon and engage the forces there then pull back to see if there's any enemy reinforcements," said Uasp. As they circled the moon, the Alpha Brute, Magmaus, send the fleet on the far side of the planet into the atomsphere to hide from the Sangheilian battle group. "Fire all energy projectors!" ordered Uasp. "Yes sir!" replied an Ultra. Space lit up as the battle group fired their energy projectors. 18 brute ships melted from stem to stern as the energy projectors pierced the ships. The remaining two ships turned to flee. "All ships, fire your plasma torpedoes on those to ships," ordered Uasp. The two ships quickly melted under the combined fire. "Place a beacon here so a bigger fleet can engage these brutes, but for today the day is ours!" said Uasp. The COM and the bridge roared with approval. Little did they know, just as the Elites went into slipspace, Magmaus had listened to the Elites. "Foolish elites, the battle has just begun," said Magmaus. A hundred slipspace ruptures appeared in space containing brute reinforcements. Chapter Three: Orders from Baracuss Antairious "You wanted to see me Councilor?" asked Uasp. "Yes I do, one of our stealth ships pick up a location where an enemy convoy of transports and merchant are, your mission is to attack the convoy, destroy most of the ships before reinforcements arrive," said Baracuss "Yes councilor," replied Uasp. "All ships, prepare for slipspace, we're ambushing an enemy convoy," announced Uasp. "The fleet acknowledges your order," Said the Major Domo. "Excellent, charge up weapons just in case we are met with resistance," said Uasp. "Yes, Shipmaster," said a Minor Domo. Just as the battle group entered slipspace, Baracuss whispered, "Good luck," Chapter Four: Ambush As the battle group entered normal space, they saw the convoy was huge. It consisted over 450 ships. The 30 escort ships broke off to this new visitor. "Are all weapons ready to fire?" asked Uasp. "Yes Shipmaster," replied the Major Domo. "Fire!" ordered Uasp. 10 enemy ships got destroyed from the energy projectors while 8 were destroyed from plasma torpedoes. "Evasive maneuvers and prepare for another salvo," said Uasp. "Yes ship--" The enemy ships fired on the nearest battlecruiser. "Shipmaster, the Mighty Lava is trying to disrupt the torpedoes---we've been hit, engines down, fires all across the ship!" exclaimed the Shipmaster. "We'll cover you, fire all energy projects on the enemy ships then follow up with plasma torpedoes," commanded Uasp. The battle group, now enraged by comrades dying on the damaged ship, fired destroying the escorts. "Mighty Lava, we'll tow you after this convoy is destroyed, try to make repairs best as possible," said Uasp. "Yes Shipmaster," complied an Ultra. As soon as the convoy clustered around this station, Uasp ordered to fire at the station, destroying all but 7 ship that are crippled. "Go right above them and glass them," Uasp said bitterly. After that, an Ultra on the bridge said, "Don't you think that was cruel Shipmaster, to me thats overkill." "Perhaps, but we made sure those ships didn't resupply Prophet of Truth," responded Uasp. The Ultra charged, energy sword at hand, cut off Uasp's left mandibles and severely cut his right leg and left arm. The bridge opened fire on the traitor Ultra killing him in a matter of seconds. "Get.....me back......to Sangheilios," said Uasp just before he blacked out. Chapter 5: Growth Uasp awoken on a hospital bed. He's relieved to be alive and on the Sangheili home world, Sangheilios. The door opened and Baracuss entered, saying "Hello". "Hello High Councilor.....ugh," said Uasp who is still in pain. "It is sad to have an elite go rogue," said Baracuss, "Another life wasted." A bird screeches in the distant. "Now to the matter of business," said Baracuss, "You will be out for another week and won't be able to fight till your arm and leg heals. Also I am upgrading your battle group with 6 more CCS-class Battlecruisers and 10 Frigates." "I am honored High Councilor," said Uasp, struggling to raise his head thanks to the pain. Two weeks later, Uasp is recovered and has done a couple of missions. He had orders to RV with 5 other battle groups, for a mission. "All ships, regroup around my battleship and prepare a slipspace jump to the moon Gasis," ordered Uasp through the COM. All 39 ships moved around the battleship and moved to slipspace. The fleet reappeared and saw 150 brute ships. "What in the Forerunner," awed Uasp. The Brute Fleet opened fire. Chapter 6: 2nd Battle of the Moon Gasis "All ships, begin counter-measures on those plasma torpedoes and fire all energy projectors," ordered Uasp. "Yes, Shipmaster," said a Minor Domo. "Fleet Master," said a frigate, "I am transmitting all power to the shields, make those torpedoes target my ship," "Roger Shipmaster," said Uasp who admired the Shipmaster's courage. Three other frigates joined the first one and diverted all power to the shields. The plasma torpedoes impacted, destroying the ships in seconds. Meanwhile all energy projectors from the Sangheili fleet fired, destroying 51 ships and several badly crippled. "Now fired all plasma torpedoes at the other ships and launch boarding crafts with Serpah fighter escorts," said Uasp with a bone-chilling voice. Several minutes passed as the Sangheili fleet made a slingshot orbit around the moon. 30 Brute ships were destroyed from bombs. "Sir, incoming transmission from a Serpah squadron," said a Major Domo. "Patch it through," said Uasp. "Fleet master, I'm in the core of the brute flagship, permission to drop the humans present into it?" asked the Serpah pilot. "Granted," said Uasp, who now turn to the Fleets COM. "All ships, retreat from the moon and recall all boarding craft and fighters," As the fleet turned away, Magmaus shouted, "We have won, the Sangheili are retreating!" Brutes roared for another 10 seconds. The NOVA bomb detonated destroying the brute fleet and the moon. "We have defeated the Brutes, all ships, set a course for Sangheilios," said Uasp. The ships entered slipspace and a couple of hours later they reappeared at Sangheilios. The ships entered repair docks and called it a day. "Sir," said a Mgalekgolo, "High Councilor Baracuss wants to see you on his ship," "Okay," replied Uasp. Chapter 7: Request A phantom leaves the battleship and heads towards Baracuss' flagship, the Glimering Emerald. The phantom enters the hanger and Uasp and two Mgalekgolo guards. As they walked through the ship, Uasp couldn't help but feel that all eyes fell to him. As they reached Baracuss' quarters, Uasp said to his guards, "Wait outside the door." They nodded in response. "Yes, High Councilor?" Baracuss was on COM then after that he replied, "Your mission report says you lost 4 ships, is that correct?" "Yes," said Uasp who is a bit confused. "They made themselves targets and save the rest of the fleet, too bad we lost good Elites," said Baracuss, "The surviving ships will be part of your fleet and you'll raid Brute Colonies," "Yes, High Councilor," said Uasp who was leaving. "Oh one more thing, here you go," said Baracuss who tossed Uasp a Honor Guard Pike, "I'm also sending a technical expert to built you an Oracle assistant, come on out Eksp Aelulee," "Yes Councilor, I'll be glad to go with Fleet Master Erbomee," said Eksp. "Good now be on your way, I have tons of things to do," "As you wish High Councilor," Eksp and Uasp said. Both of them left to the hanger and went to the phantom to depart to the battleship. Chapter 8: Raids Months went by as the Fleet raided Brute colonies and glassed a couple. Meanwhile, Eksp was building an Oracle and had the casing and the memory core completed. Then when the fleet got out of slipspace, they saw a brute fleet of 50 "Charge all energy projectors and target the large ships," ordered Uasp, "Follow up with plasma torpedoes and get Eksp Aelulee on the bridge ASAP." "Roger that Shipmaster," said a Major Domo, "Launching Serpah fighters." "You wanted to see me Fleet Master?" asked Eksp. "Yes, I did, come here and I want your analyze on the battle," said Uasp. "Well in my opinion, the brutes are buying time for something since they are making unusual evasive maneuvers....." Eksp was interrupted by a Minor Domo. "Sir, 30 more ships entering system and they are brute ships," "Are the weapons charged and have a lock on the main brute fleet?" asked Uasp. "Yes sir," said the Minor Domo "Then fire at will," replied Uasp with his usual bone-chilling voice. The ships fired, lighting up the space around them. Most of them were destroyed with the energy projectors and the rest of the ships melting them and most of the plasma torpedoes had no target, "Re-target those torpedoes on our uninvited guests," said Uasp. "Recalibrating the plasma torpedoes towards new targets," said an Ultra. 8 enemy ships were destroyed and Uasp ordered emergency engines as he tried to evade the plasma torpedoes. "Lets use the Keyes Loop on these brutes," said Uasp. They headed towards the enemy ships with plasma torpedoes following. The fleets merged, and the plasma torpedoes impacted the brute ships melting through deck after deck until the ships were destroyed. "All brute ships destroyed but we lost 3 frigates," the Minor Domo said sadly. Uasp roared in vengeance and the loss of all those Sangheili. "We need to get to Sangheilios for repairs and reinforcements," said Uasp. "Setting slipspace course to Sangheilios," said a Major Domo. The fleet entered Slipspace and Uasp hoped he can get some R & R. Chapter 9: Crimson Falcon The fleet reappeared and saw 20 ships move into a blockade, preventing the fleet to access Sangheilios. "Why won't you let us through?" questioned Uasp with rage. "Top secret project that only you and Eksp can see, if you go by dropship, pilot it yourself. Baracuss will wait for you in Shipyard Beta," said a Fleet Master. "Fine, we'll do it your way," replied Uasp. As Uasp and Eksp went through the blockade, they saw hundreds of single ships flying around converging on unfinished warships. By Uasp's guess, there were over 100 warships being built. As they got to the shipyard, Baracuss came out to greet them. "What in the gods is going on out there?!" asked Uasp. "Why, they are going to be new addition to your fleet as well as that blockade that's blocking your fleet's view," answered Baracuss. Uasp eased his stance saying, "So I'm getting about 120 ships more?" "Thats correct, we are even making planing a new ship which you'll control too, but it'll take awhile to build it," said Baracuss, "Also, you need to pick a second in command and a fleet name." "I'll have my answer in a week,' said Uasp. "Good, cause the ships will be fully built in a week and a half and it'll take two weeks to finish the Supercarrier, Crimson Falcon," said Baracuss. "Wow I get a supercarrier, I'm liking this fleet idea already," said Uasp to himself. Chapter 10: Fleet of Burning Might